Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data recorder and, more particularly, to processing which is performed when a volume of data in a storage medium reaches a capacity limit of the storage medium.
Related Art
Processing has hitherto been proposed for a case where the volume of data in a storage medium reaches the capacity limit of the storage medium in the middle of recording the data, resulting in no available memory space.
JP 6-223483 A describes recording in advance audio recording date information pertinent to recorded music at a predetermined location on a disk and writing desired music over the recorded music with an early audio recording date when an unrecorded area becomes deficient in the middle of recording the desired music, thereby continuing recording.
JP 2009-170037 A describes continuing to record audio data by switching a memory card to a hard disk drive when an unrecorded area in the memory card becomes deficient, collecting the audio data recorded in a divided manner in both the memory card and the hard disk drive after completion of recording, and combining files together.
However, according to the technology described in connection with JP 6-223483 A, early-recorded music is indiscriminately erased unless erasure of the music is prohibited. For this reason, recorded music which the user has forgotten to protect might be unwillingly erased.
Moreover, the technology described in JP 2009-170037 A encounters a problem of a recording result being divided into a plurality of storage media and another problem of the technology being based on a premise of presence of another storage medium, such as a hard disk, in addition to a memory card.